tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be...
"They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be..." is the third episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Allen Baron with a teleplay written by Rudolph Borchert based on a story concept developed by Dennis Clark. It first aired on ABC on Friday, September 27th, 1974 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring With Notes & Trivia * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created by Jeff Rice. * "They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be", "They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be...", Kolchak: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be", and "Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be" all redirect to this page. * When this episode aired in syndication, it was titled "U.F.O.". * This episode is included on disc one of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * Series creator Jeffrey Grant Rice is credited as Jeff Rice in this episode. * This is the second episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Allen Baron. He directs four episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Ripper". His next episode is "The Werewolf". * This is the second episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written by Rudolph Borchert. He writes five episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Ripper". His next episode is "The Energy Eater". * This is the only known television work for story developer Dennis Clark. It is possible that this may be a pseudonym for another writer. * This is the final episode of the show to air in September, 1974. The first three episodes of the series all air during this month. * This is the first episode of the series that explores themes that are more in-line with the science fiction genre than the horror genre. It is quite possible that this may have been the episode that inspired Chris Carter to go on to create his iconic 1990s sci-fi mystery series The X-Files. Allusions * The title of this episode is a take from a quote from the short story "The Dunwich Horror," by H.P. Lovecraft. The full line goes: "The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, and the Old Ones shall be. Not in the spaces we know, but between them, They walk serene and primal, undimensioned and to us unseen." Quotes * Carl Kolchak: I knew this one was more than just the biggest story of my life. It was the biggest story in the lives of everyone on this planet. I fought for the story, fought harder than ever before, because I knew it was more than news - much more. I felt people should know about it, so they could be prepared when it happened again. If it's possible to be prepared for something like this. .... * Carl Kolchak: Then I'll have to start at the beginning, with the autopsy on the dead panda. * Tony Vincenzo: Carl, start somewhere else, will ya? .... * Carl Kolchak: Why, you look absolutely radiant! Now, there's only one thing that puts that kind of sparkle in a woman's eye. .... * Carl Kolchak: They tried to make a little park out of the woods near Snake Rock - daffodils, tulips - but they couldn't get anything to grow. There was an area shaped like a saucer at the bottom. If you want to see it, you'll have to hurry. Our park commission decided overnight to do extensive reclamation work in that particular spot. They're filling it in with concrete. What happened? It's all a point of view, really. A traveler has a breakdown, stops to fix it, gets a road map, has a bite to eat and goes on his way - it's happened to all of us. This traveler happened to be light years off his course, instead of miles. As for me? Well, I haven't heard from the boys in the sedan - yet. See also External Links * * * * Category:1974/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified